jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mudge (Continuum-72391865)
Mudge is the deceased clan brother of the Sith Lord Darth Purge. Biography Mudge was once a warrior, but he was forcibly retired due to having been severely wounded in battle, which he took as though he had been given a promotion. He decided to become a craftsman, and his clawed hands were incredibly skilled when it came to carving rock and wood into pleasing shapes that he would carefully sand down until their surface gleamed like living plastic. Outsider In a quest to learn the secret of the return of the Sith, Trieste, a young Jedi council member discovered a planet named Vielza on the desolate edge of the Republic. In a moment of carelessness she was attacked and left for dead. She was later found by Mudge Mudge took Trieste back to his home to tend to her wounds. Trieste’s healing process took time and she was forced to abide with Mudge, allowing him to care for her while she gradually learned something about his people, culture and language. Mudge’s clan-brother Sludge, took an instant disliking to Trieste since she was "Urkast," or, "not-clan," meaning that she was human, not Slith. Sludge especially disapproved of her close association with Mudge, in spite of them being "just friends" (insofar as either of them would admit to the subject). Yet Trieste was restless and wanted to get back to the galactic civilization to which she was accustomed. Unfortunately the elders tightly monitored commerce with the outside, and they did not want her to leave their midst until they were fully convinced that she would not betray their innermost secrets to the "Outsiders." Since she had lost her Light saber she lacked the means of forcing her will against the Elders. There was also the possibility that Doku himself might have posted agents to keep watch against her continued survival, and so she had to wait and find another way of escaping from this hostile planet, doing as much as she could to befriend the locals while having to endure their near-continuous hostility and suspicion. And through it all Mudge was there to offer her his wise and patient counsel. His words would often soothe Trieste’s nerves when her own patience was tested to its limit, and he would often sing to her as well. In his effort to make her feel better about her situation almost against his willhe became attached to her, both emotionally and spiritually. Eventually Trieste confronted Mudge their mutual attraction, but he had advice of his own to share in regards to her concerns, as well as the code that she was breaching. Trieste could not think of a counter Mudge’s point of view and despite herself was overcome with fear and then anger. Fortunately Mudge anticipated this and moved to counter her volatile explosion despite the heavy weights kicked up by the mind-storm of her telekinesis. With his huge frame he resisted Trieste’s brief tirade, wrapping her in his arms and holding on firmly, not hard enough to hurt but with just enough force to ride out the waves of Force that stirred around her. Only when the moment passed and she regained hold over her emotions did she become cognizant of what she was doing, and then she clamped down hard, shutting off the flow with as much fierceness as she had employed in their release For a long time after this she clung to Mudge, holding tightly to his scaly frame while she breathed in the scent of his sandalwood aroma. It was never their intention for either of them to fulfill the dire prophesies of Mudge's brother, yet they had somehow become lovers in a very real sense, and that night they discovered more about their anatomical differences, and it was a wondrous revelation, discovering how the nerve centers of her body differed from his own, and she learned how skilled the hands of a craftsman were when employed to the art of consummate pleasure. After night of embrace Mudge confessed that he himself grew restless, and he understood on a level beyond words that she needed to have closure, to complete her original mission in order to find true contentment. That was when he proposed to her a means for overcoming the curious dark force that was blocking her from achieving full contact with the Jedi, and with her new found awareness of a universal purpose to all things she listened carefully to his words and saw the wisdom of his perception. It was that Mudge’s words introduced Trieste to the concept of the unifying force. Trieste was only just beginning to master this technique, however, when Sludge appeared once more in their lives, full of wrath and righteous vengeance as he angrily denounced his brother and called him a traitor to their very species. He had revealed to their Elders that Mudge was aiding the outsider woman and had behaved unnaturally around her, and for that he had obtained permission to "correct" the family problem using the means that he had gained from contact with yet another outsider. Because she lacked a Light saber she was powerless to defend herself when Sludge came after her using the laser weapon that his new mentor had provided. Mudge came to Trieste’s rescue, defying both his brother and Elders to protect Trieste...and paid for it with his mortal body. Personality and Traits Mudge is incredibly at peace with his surroundings, as well as at ease with his fellow living creatures. Powers and Abilities Mudge was a craftsman and a former warrior of his tribe of desert-dwelling Slith nomads, scavengers who eked out a living by trading and farming with local Vielza villages for basic needs and whatever articles of technology that they could not produce for themselves. He was also a half-way competent healer with a wide knowledge of Apothecary medicines, some of which were even more effective than more conventional treatments Category:Continuum-72391865